Melee Weapons
Melee weapons work like the Damage FX adding the wielder's Strength to the damage. Ordinary melee weapons are limited by their Toughness in terms of the amount of Strength bonus they can add. If a wielder’s Strength bonus exceeds the weapon's Toughness (4 for wooden weapons, 7 or 8 for metal weapons), the weapon breaks when it is used. Melee weapons have the following traits: * Category: Melee weapons are categorized as simple, archaic, and exotic. * Damage Modifier: The weapon's damage modifieron a successful hit. Melee weapons add the wielder's Strength score to their damage (the Mighty FX Extra), costing a Fixed +1 point. Each point of damage modifier costs 1 point. * Critical: The threat range for a critical hit with the weapon. Some weapons have a larger threat range than others. Increasing a weapon's threat range by 1 costs 1 point. * Damage Descriptor: Melee weapon damage is classified as bludgeoning (weapons with a blunt striking surface, like a club), piercing (weapons with a sharp point), and slashing (weapons with a sharp edge). Some characters may be resistant or immune to some types of damage. * Range: Melee weapons designed for throwing can also be used to make ranged attacks. This costs a Fixed +1 point. Thrown weapons can be used at Close Range * Size: Size categories for weapons and other objects are defined differently from the size categories for creatures. The relationship between a weapon's size and its wielder's size defines whether it can be used one-handed, if it requires two hands, and if it's a light weapon. A Medium or smaller weapon can be used one-handed or two-handed. A Large weapon requires two hands. * Equipment Cost: This is the weapon's cost in points. Characters pay this cost from their equipment points to have a weapon of this type as part of their regular equipment. * Purchase DC: If you are using the Wealth Mini Module, this is the DC of the Wealth check you will need to make to obtain the weapon. * Tech Level: Depending on the game's Campaign Era, it may be harder or even impossible to obtain some weapons. Western Weapons Axes * Battleaxe * Handaxe * Greataxe Blades * Broadswords ** Greatsword ** Bastard Sword ** Long Sword ** Short Sword * Daggers ** Dagger ** Punching Dagger * Falchion * Rapier * Scimitar Cudgels * Flails ** Flail ** Heavy Flail * Greatclub * Hammers ** Light Hammer ** Sledge ** Warhammer * Maces ** Heavy Mace ** Light Mace ** Morningstar * Quarterstaff Polearms * Glaive * Guisarme * Halberd * Lance * Lucerne Hammer * Mancatcher * Poleaxe * Ranseur * Spears ** Greatspear ** Longspear ** Shortspear ** Spear * Trident Other * Spiked Gauntlet * Tools ** Dire Pick ** Heavy Pick ** Light Pick ** Sickle ** Scythe Eastern Weapons Blades * Butterfly Sword * Katana * Ninja-To * Wakizashi Chains * Chain * Chijiriki * Kau Se Kin * Kawanaga * Kusari-Gama * Sang Kauw Cudgels * Escrima Sticks * Three-Section Staff * Tonfa Martial Arts * Jitte * Kama * Lajatang * Nunchaku * Sai * Siangham Polearms * Iron Fan * Nekode Other * Nagamaki * Naginata * Sasumata * Shikomi-Zue Modern Weapons Improvised Weapons * Chainsaw * Club * Crowbar / Heavy Wrench / Tire Iron * Hatchet * Machete * Straight Razor Manufactured Weapons * Bayonet * Blackjack / Sap * Brass Knuckles * Switchblade Knife * Sword Cane Self-Defense Weapons * Pepper Spray * Stun Gun Future Weapons * Concussion Rod * High-Frequency Sword * Laser Sword * Stun Baton Simple Melee Weapons * Brass knuckles: Pieces of molded metal fitting over the fingers, brass knuckles allow you to do +1 damage with your unarmed strikes. They include similar items like armored gauntlets. * Club: Any of a number of blunt weapons used to strike, including nightsticks, batons, light maces, and similar bludgeoning weapons. * Knife: A bladed weapon with a length less than 18 inches or so. This includes daggers, stilettos, sais, switchblades, bowie knives, and hunting knives, among others. * Pepper spray: A liquid sprayed in a target's face at close range to blind them. Pepper spray combines a visual Dazzle FX with an Inflict Action FX. * Quarterstaff: A fighting staff between four and six feet long, including the bo staff used in martial arts. Staves are treated as having Split Attack. * Sap: A bludgeoning weapon intended to knock out targets without permanently injuring them. * Stun gun: A stun gun hits its target with a powerful charge of electricity and causes an Inflict Action FX. * Tonfa: Police officers often carry and use a tonfa to subdue criminals. It's also a common martial arts weapon, as it allows a wielder to block and benefit from a single rank of the Defensive Roll feat. Archaic Melee Weapons * Battleaxe: A heavy-bladed axe that can be used with one or two hands. A battleaxe's damage is considered to be Penetrating. * Sword: A blade between 18 and 30 or more inches in length, single or double-edged. It includes longswords, katanas, sabers, scimitars, and similar weapons. * Spear: A bladed pole-arm. Most spears can also be thrown. Spears are treated as having Extended Reach. * Warhammer: A heavy hammer or mace that can be wielded with one or two hands. A warhammer's damage is considered to be Penetrating. Exotic Melee Weapons * Chain: You can wield a weighted chain to strike nearby opponents, as if the chain has Extended Reach. You can use it to make trip attacks and to disarm opponents without penalty, as per the Versatile feat. * Chainsaw: A tool that sometimes sees use as a weapon, particularly against zombies and other slasher-flick monsters. You do not add your Strength to a chainsaw's damage, but a chainsaw's damage is treated as Penetrating. * Nunchaku: A popular martial arts weapon, made of two wooden shafts connected by a short length of rope or chain, which makes it ideal for Disarming an opponent. As such, Nunchaku benefit from the Potent Extra for the Disarm action. * Whip: A whip can strike more distant opponents with the benefit of Extended Reach. You can use it to make Subdue attacks and to Disarm opponents with the benefits of the Potent Extra. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons